


I'll find a way...

by Zorra_Lombardi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorra_Lombardi/pseuds/Zorra_Lombardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to be a way. He would find it, but for now…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll find a way...

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the end of season 13. I know this wouldn't actually happen, but I want to pretend for a minute. =)

Church entered the room that he once shared with his lover. He didn’t think he’d ever be in here again, but here he was. Somehow, he cheated his way through, but it wouldn’t last. Unfortunately, this would be a short visit.

_Lavernius…_

Tucker was asleep in the bed they had once shared. Church smiled as his lover looked just as peaceful as ever. Nothing had changed about him except for one small detail. Church quietly approached the bedside and sat down next to Tucker. He smiled softly. It definitely wasn’t hard to tell.

Tucker was pregnant.

It had only happened a few months ago, but it seemed like an eternity. Church hadn’t told anyone what he was going to do, which came as a shock to everyone after it was all said and done with. What came as an even bigger shock was the fact that Tucker would find out he was pregnant again. At the time, Church knew. He wasn’t too far along, but it was enough for him to pick up on the tiny life force. He felt guilty for not saying anything to Tucker, but would it have affected the outcome?

Church reached out to gently caress the soft skin of his lover’s cheek. Tucker only stirred slightly as he barely nuzzled into Church’s palm. He almost looked super exhausted, but could you blame him? Men weren’t exactly made to bear children, but the alien that impregnated him the first time must have permanently changed that for him.

His hand traveled down to Tucker’s swollen belly. He smiled sadly as he could feel their child resting within. It was a baby girl. He wondered if Tucker knew it or not. The baby began to move around as if she knew something was up. Perhaps she knew it was her father. Church gently rubbed.

_Hey, everything’s okay. It’s just me… Go back to sleep, baby girl._

Church leaned down and softly kissed Tucker’s stomach. Tears stung his eyes as he knew this would possibly be the only contact he would have with her. Church wanted to be here so badly for them. He longed to stay by Tucker’s side. He wanted to be there for their daughter’s birth. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to see her grow up. He knew Tucker would have Wash, Junior, and Caboose around with him. Hell, he was pretty sure the reds would help out, as well. Church simply wished he could be among them.

He looked back upon his lover’s face. How was any of this fair? Church didn’t want to leave Tucker, but he didn’t have a choice. He could feel himself beginning to fade away. Hell, he was lucky to be here the way he was to begin with, but it didn’t change the fact that it hurt so much to even think about leaving once again.

There had to be a way. He would find it, but for now…

Without any further thought, Church leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tucker’s. As he did, a single tear rolled from his eye and fell onto Tucker’s face.

_I love you, Lavernius Tucker…_

“Church…” Tucker uttered as if he knew Church were kissing him. He suddenly stirred and opened his eyes expecting to find him there, but there was nothing. He quickly pushed himself up and looked around frantically for him. Nothing.

Tucker felt the small spot of wetness on his face and reached up to gently touch it. He heard Church’s voice! He knew he did, but no one was there. Church had been gone for a while now, but he was never able to let go of him. He loved him. Any glimmer of hope there was of him coming back he would cling to it. 

His other hand traveled to his stomach. The baby was certainly squirming around a lot, which is something she normally didn’t do in the middle of the night. Did she know something he didn’t? Not that there was any way he would find out, but …..

He's come back before. He'd do it again... couldn't he?

The small spot of wetness on his face was soon replaced with his own tears. Tucker swore he had truly felt Church's presence, but he was alone again. He wanted him back more than anything in this world.

He never even got to say goodbye...

Tucker lied back down with one hand covering his face and the other still on his belly as he lightly sobbed.

“God damn you, Church! I fucking need you… _We_ need you.”

_I’ll find a way…_


End file.
